


Great Unmoving Library

by Zumberge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Immobility, Weight Gain, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Koakuma gets up to no good and decides that Patchouli could use something to eat.This having the "Immobility" tag, you can probably guess where it goes.





	Great Unmoving Library

The term for it outside of Gensokyo was "Wu Xing." It was a cycle of elements which ruled all aspects of existence, from the structure of the cosmos itself down to music and the proper arrangement of rooms. The reclusive magician Patchouli was well-versed in these flows of elemental power, utilizing them to great effect in her magecraft. But, it should be noted, that it was not the only cycle of magic at work, and that beings of a different nature would be attuned to other sources of power.

Koakuma was, in so many ways, less powerful than her master Patchouli. There were times, however, where she felt the pull of her nature and her own connection to magic grow strong, and a desire to act on it. The kitchen fairies were more than eager to let Koakuma handle the cooking for once, and when she returned to the library with tea she brought with her a personally-made strawberry shortcake.

Patchouli was ensconced in study at her table, the surface half-covered with stacks of old tomes and grimoires. She glanced at Koakuma out of the corner of her eye as the little devil set the tray down, only looking up a moment later when the color of the dessert caught her attention. "Did Sakuya make this?" she asked.

"I did," Koakuma replied, setting the plate down in front of her. "Have you eaten today?"

"Eating is a waste of time. It's an interruption of thought and research, the crumbs get between the pages-"

Smiling, she gently eased the book out of the magician's hands, setting it down beside her. "Then let's put the book down. If you don't eat then it's no wonder you're so anemic."

Her annoyance at the interruption faded, less due to Koakuma's words and more the fluffy, delectable-looking treat reminding her that she -was-, after all, hungry. Taking up the utensils on either side of the plate, she sliced off a piece and forked into her mouth. Patchouli was not prone to emotional displays, but as the sweet, creamy foodstuff hit her tongue, what little she showed was a clear sign of delectable bliss to Koakuma.

"How is it?" Koakuma kindly asked.

"Acceptable," Patchouli replied. "I would not be averse to eating your cooking in the future."

She bowed. "I'll return for the plate and silverware." As she turned away, a devious smile spread across her face.

*****

Koakuma took a moment to study Patchouli's body as she reached upward, straining to reach a book on a shelf just an inch out of reach. She had spent enough time with her to know how her robe hung and moved across her frame and as stretched out as she was, it was easy to see the pronounced curve of her belly as the cloth draped across it. Her sleeve had slid down her arm, revealing pale, chubby flesh, and judging from her hips her legs had likely undergone a similar change. As for her breasts... well, that change was fairly obvious.

Eventually she approached, easily extending an arm upward to pluck the tome from its place on the shelf, "accidentally" brushing against her in the process. "Please don't hurt yourself, Lady Patchouli." Passing it to her she added, "if you need anything I'll be glad to retrieve it for you."

"I am aware," Patchouli said, "but you weren't nearby."

"I was preparing a snack for you." She gestured towards the table.

Patchouli looked over, seeing some sort of white, round cake topped with sliced fruit and drizzled syrup, and made a deliberate point of restraining herself. "Is that something from the book you purchased from Kourindou."

"Yes. It's called a 'cheesecake.'"

*****

Marisa glided in through one of the library's open windows, riding sidesaddle atop her broom. Scanning the nigh-endless rows of shelves, she spotted an open section with a small desk and, turning, eased herself towards the ground. Hopping off, she landed in a light jog, the broom doing a short loop before she held out her hand, plucking it out of midair and resting it on her shoulder. She paused to get her bearings, trying to determine her position from the contents of the bookcases and the hanging lights before shrugging and trusting her instincts.

Some time later she heard Patchouli call out from somewhere nearby. "I almost didn't notice your arrival."

Marisa glanced about, following her voice. "Yeah, I'm tryin' out this whole 'subtlety' thing people keep talkin' about. Seems kind of lame, to be honest." She stepped out between two shelves, recoiling when she saw her fellow magician. "Woah, Patchy. You're, uh-"

Fat, Marisa mentally finished. Chubby cheeks and a newfound double chin gave Patchouli's face a softer, rounder appearance. The roll of her stomach was pressing into the edge of the table, and her pillowy breasts were so large that her flabby arms pushed them together when she held her tome between plump fingers.

"-looking very healthy," Koakuma said, setting a second triple chocolate cake down on Patchouli's table. The polite smile she gave Marisa had a similar feel to ones she had seen on other youkai, often before the spellfire broke out. She was absolutely out of her league, but according to others "subtlety" also involved not engaging in firefights indoors, so Marisa stayed her hand.

"Right," Marisa said, nodding. "Right, right. Can you, uh..." She gestured with a finger. "...even stand up?"

Patchouli closed her book, giving Marisa an annoyed look before setting it down and resting her hands on the edge of the table. There was the tortured sound of wood creaking, followed by Patchouli rocking forward, appearing to put in a great deal of effort towards not doing much of anything at all. Then, with an almost herculean effort, she gradually rose to a standing position, her belly resting on the table's surface; it was then that Marisa noticed that her figure had gone pear-shaped, and that the chair was likely on its last legs.

No pun intended.

Letting out a weary sigh, she looked back at Marisa. "Does this answer your question?"

"Yes." She briskly pointed in the opposite direction, slowly sliding out of view. "I'm going to borrow a few things now thanks okay bye."

Patchouli watched her until she disappeared from sight, then dropped back into her chair. The chair, already weakened and unprepared for the full force of an ass nearly twice its size, completely broke asunder, dumping her on the floor.

"Do you need help, Lady Patchouli?" Koakuma asked.

"Yes." She pointed to the table. "Bring the cake here."

*****

To say that Patchouli was sitting at her table in the library would imply several things, few of which were true. She was sitting, but not on a chair, as her backside was so large that she would require three placed side-by-side and so heavy that she would have broken them easily. The layers of padding put her at the same height as a chair, but the rolls of her stomach reached out so far and so high that sitting -at- the table proved impossible. Reaching the table, of course, was equally impossible, but her dexterity and range of movement were undermined by the wideness of her arms and the fatness of her hands; even if she could, there was little point to it, and in any instance she had long since begun using her own body as a table instead. While her pajama bottoms covered the layers of flab, they did nothing to disguise the trunk-like fatness of them or the cankles between their cuffs and her slippers.

"Please tell me how this happened," Sakuya intoned.

"I don't know what you mean," Patchouli replied.

"It's time for your bi-hourly milkshake!" Koakuma sing-songed as she skipped into view, a funnel with a tube in one hand and a thickly sloshing five-gallon bucket in the other.

"I mean that," Sakuya said, pointing to Koakuma. "It's obvious that you've fallen under some malign influence."

"I can assure you," Koakuma began, slipping the funnel into Patchouli's mouth, "that I have not experienced a growth in power and tampered with Lady Patchouli out of a desire to see her indulge in carnal sins."

Sakuya stared at her as she poured the contents of the bucket into the funnel, the magician gulping it down eagerly. "You are genuinely saying that to my face."

"Yes."

"As you are doing that."

"Yes."

Finally, she said, "I'm going to let you keep doing that, but only because I respect your brazenness."


End file.
